


Part 1, Chapter 4 “In the Chapel of Creepin’ Nameless Ghouls”

by A Ghoulish Concubine (VenusBrutalis)



Series: Ghouls Gone Wild [4]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusBrutalis/pseuds/A%20Ghoulish%20Concubine
Summary: When Sister Connie Lingus wrote Ghouls Gone Wild, an “erotic epos” that came to her through visions and dreams, it appears she wasn’t aware of how exactly Papa Emeritus and his Nameless Ghouls would enter our mortal world. Hence these stories are about the characters, and not what we perceive them to be, i.e. a band.Her visions were seen through the eyes of several willing women; for every Ghoul, a different one.So please enjoy, if you can, the tales of Papa Emeritus and the Nameless Ghouls, delivering diabolical sermons, and lots and lots of cock.And tongue. Of course.





	Part 1, Chapter 4 “In the Chapel of Creepin’ Nameless Ghouls”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.
> 
> Impatient? Entire collection can be found here:
> 
> https://lewdlibrary.tumblr.com/

I was summoned to the chapel, after the devotees had left. The air was still heavy with the smell of flesh and incense. Papa Emeritus was sitting in a chair resembling a throne, his chin resting on his hand. The five Ghouls were standing in a semi-circle on the floor, and they all turned their heads as I entered. One of them stepped aside to let me before Emeritus, but I heard him getting back into position behind me. “I want to make sure that my Ghouls are in the clear in regards as to whom you belong to… I’ve caught them casting long glances after you, and I can’t have any of that, now can I?” He didn’t seem to expect an answer. He pointed at the largest Ghoul, “Undress her!” My heart was racing fast, but I knew if I uttered the word only Emeritus and I knew the meaning of, he would stop. The large Ghoul hesitated, but he didn’t dare disobey his master.

I was now naked in front of them all; it felt strange, yet liberating. I could tell that Emeritus was still enjoying the now familiar sight of my nude flesh. I lifted my head and met the eyes of the Ghoul. I could tell by his heavy breath that he was aroused. I didn’t want him, but my body still reacted to him. The Ghoul reached out his hand to touch my breast. “No! Do not touch her!” Emeritus’ voice cracked like a whip and the Ghoul quickly turned around and nodded, before stepping back into his place. Emeritus gestured to one of the other Ghouls, and I sensed a person behind me. “Not too close!” I concealed a smile; he was possessive, a quality which could be fatal when displayed by the wrong person. But I knew that Emeritus was only possessive because I allowed him to be. He didn’t own me, I had chosen to stay; we belonged to each other, equally.

Emeritus got up from his seat, and walked towards me, his eyes glowing like tainted precious stones. “Hold her upright, her knees tend to give in when I torment her so exquisitely…” he said calmly to the Ghoul behind me. I could see the chests heaving on the Ghouls, and I felt the Ghoul behind me doing the same, his hands holding my arms in a firm grip. Emeritus was wearing a different robe tonight; black, with the inverted cross in black silk, only visible when the lighting was right. He didn’t waste any time; as soon as he was close enough to touch me, his fingers spread my lips and he began to rub my clit rapidly. With his other hand he held my chin so that I was forced to keep my head up, facing him. “So wet…” he smiled as he lifted his hand to his lips and licked the fingers. The sight drove me crazy. He turned to the large Ghoul again, “Come here, and taste what you can never have!”

I looked at Emeritus, my eyes pleading for him to change his mind. I was ignored. The large Ghoul fell to his knees before me, but I couldn’t look down on him as Emeritus still had my head in his tight hold. The Ghoul must have pulled up his mask, because I felt his tongue slither across my wet lips. My cheeks turned red as my weakness was exploited to the brim. “Look at me…” Emeritus whispered, amused by my humiliation. As the Ghoul’s tongue hit my clitoris I whimpered. He was different from Emeritus, but he wasn’t better. Nobody could ever be better. The Ghoul became more eager, more confident, and my moans became more frequent. Every time I closed my eyes, Emeritus would demand my attention again. “Enough! That’s enough!” He pushed the Ghoul away, and the Ghoul wasn’t pleased about being interrupted, and a last, rough lash was made against my clit. He then delivered a disappointing snarl at Emeritus before he got up. Emeritus swiftly got down on his knees and resumed where the large Ghoul had left off, licking me the way only he could.

He placed my legs over his shoulders, the Ghoul behind me holding me in place. He sucked and licked, spat and teased, his mouth devouring my wetness. I could feel the erection of the Ghoul against my back; he was large. Larger than Emeritus, I could tell, but I didn’t care. I watched as Emeritus licked me; his tongue knew all my secrets, knew all the things that drove me insane and wet beyond belief. I no longer cared about the Ghouls; they were just columns of flesh and blood, statues of veins and cloth. The orgasm was pulsating within me, building up like an avalanche. Emeritus stopped and looked up at me. He knew. He always knew. I was too far gone to play games. “Please, Master Emeritus, make me come!” I begged now, I didn’t care. Dignity was not an option, only pleasure.

Emeritus smiled, his effect on me was very visible, and the Ghouls were looking at me now, looking at how I squirmed and moaned under the spell of Emeritus’ skilled tongue. His lips closed around my clitoris, and soon my moans were echoed in the chapel. “Have at her, lick the sweet juices that you will never get to taste again! All of you!” Before I could react I disappeared in a softness of robes and strong arms, while the Ghouls fought to get a taste. So many different tongues were exploring me, but I was so sensitive, it felt more like a sadistic punishment from Emeritus than anything else. He just watched as his minions licked every inch of my skin that they could reach, one of them was always between my legs, kissing and licking my clit. I hated Emeritus in this particular moment, but I gave in; I gave sound to my pleasures, teasing him back. I knew how to play his jealousy.

“Stop now! You will never have her again, she is mine! Mine!” The Ghouls all turned to him, and for a second they seemed to want to disobey him, to claim me as their own. They scattered away, and soon they were on their knees in a semi-circle around me. Papa Emeritus crawled on top of me, covering me in kisses, smothering me. “There, there, it’s over now, it’s just me now, they will never get to you again. I had to let them taste you, to let them know the power I have, to envy me the greatest gift of them all; you…” He grinded on top of me, without entering, just suffocating me with his words and actions. I felt his lips on my cheek, “I will fuck you now, harder than ever… And you will scream for me, and I will pin you down, locked in my embrace!” He hissed in my ear, and I had never felt a greater joy. Emeritus adjusted his robe, and now his cock was free to enter me. He groaned as he began to move slowly, his cock gliding in and out of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms pinned to the floor, above my head. I looked at his face, and I could see the beauty that he had once possessed. He noticed, and I saw a flicker of something in his eyes; a tenderness. He did love me, but in a way no other man had ever loved me before. I met his thrusts, even though I felt like he was crushing me, disintegrating me. The Ghouls around us moaned, they had taken matter into their own hands now, and I looked in awe as they touched themselves to the vulgar display of power that took place before their eyes. Emeritus was right, he was fucking me harder than ever before, harder than I ever thought possible. I moaned and whimpered, pleading his name without knowing what I was pleading for. In my hazed state I whispered in his ear, “I love you”. His response was to smother me even more, fucking me even harder and deeper, it was almost brutal. But I smiled, in my restricted state, as I heard him whisper the words back. “Come, come, come…” I begged, as the pain became stronger, but the pleasure intensified. “Come!” I yelled, as I was on the brink of being broken, suffocated and torn apart. A kiss from Emeritus was the answer I needed, and I bit his lip as he came, binding his mouth to mine. The Ghouls came, their moans sounding like a litany. I smiled; I knew I had become the Mater Emerita.


End file.
